heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Lunara quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Lunara. Interactions Cho'gall * " I would rather see them burn!" * "How dare you show your face here!? Err... Faces." Murky * "Oh!... Ummm... I'm so out of practice... Mughrggrg?" * "*Murloc language*" Greymane * "...You are going to mark the trees as territory, are you?" *"Ahh, the man who is ALMOST a wolf." Malfurion *"So you made it all the way out here Archdruid." *"I wish you wouldn't do that." Regular responses * "Why else would I be here?" * "The idea is growing on me." * "Our enemies will wither before us." * "Of course! That's the point." * "You have not idea what I'm going to unleash here." Kills Raynor * "All that metal... For nothing." Greymane *"Just a man in wolf skin." Malfurion *"You never try hard enough, Malfurion." Illidan *"Haven't you ruined enough worlds?" Tyrande *"Are you sure Elune favors you?" Gazlowe *"Looks like you had a breakdown." Lunara *"Why must we fight like this, sister?" Regular kills *"You hunted the wrong game." *"Fresh food for the plants." *"Is only what you deserve." *"Think again before you trespass!" *"You are one with the forest now." *"It had to come to this." Clicked * "I'm the first of the dryads." Moving *"For the wilds." *"Fine then." *"I seek the enemies of the forest." *"I hear the call of Kalimdor!" Humorous These lines can be heard if Lunara is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: * "The forest doesn't need protection, but you do." * "We will take back what the mortals have stolen." * "My father Cenarius has power, but I have determination." * "Don't misunderstand me; mortals are very good at slaying each other... But the wilds are even better at it." * "Something is off about the plants in the Garden of Terror... What are they using for fertilizer?" * "Dryads do not graze and I find that offensive." * "To be honest, I eat only organic. You would too if there were Goblins mining your homeland." * "You might say I'm a force of nature." * "Go play outside they told you, it's perfectly safe they told you... I guess they didn't know about ME" * "And then she said 'I'm so wasted! I'm so wasted!' and I told her if she didn't shut up right then I'll send her to the glue factory." * "There is nothing like the beauty of the outdoors! The poisons and thorns... And cute little choking vines. I can stare at them all day." * "I'm game... I mean I'm IN a game between humans and the forest. Good vs Evil? Or maybe just Red vs Blue" * "Hmm, Look I didn't choose to be called Lunara. My father named me after my grandmother... Always stuck in the past, my old man''."'' * "Call me Mylune and I'll kick you with my front hooves... And my back ones." * "Most dryads are fluent in deer, rabbit and bird. But I also speak snake, bear and a few rare scorpion dialects *Hisss Kkhhisss SSsaa*" * "I bet you have never been to a dryad party. We go through more moon berry juice than the entire dark moon fair." * "And now we frolic. Bound and leap, bound and leap, bound... And of course, leap." Heroic Abilities * "Let's get to the root of this problem!" * "You can't run from nature" * "Suffer as the wild lands have suffered!" * "Leaps and bounds are about to get you!" Choosing Talents * "Ah! I can use that." * "Nature bestow many gifts." * "I feel stronger already." Other * "Nature's blessings upon you." (After purchase of a skin) Category:Quotations